The present invention relates to an arrangement for converting a called-for multi-track, densely packed stream of containers into a plurality of parallel container rows that are separated from one another by separating elements. The arrangement includes a feed mechanism that serves to supply the containers and is formed from at least one conveyor band means. The arrangement also has a withdrawal mechanism that, via separating elements that extend in the conveying direction, is divided into a plurality of lanes, each of which serves to accommodate a respective container row. The arrangement furthermore has a transition zone with an entry region that adjoins the feed mechanism and with an exit region that opens into the withdrawal mechanism. The transition zone is formed from the upper runs of a plurality of conveyor band means, with the upper runs being disposed in the conveying direction and with the conveyor band means being disposed adjacent one another when viewed transverse to the conveying direction. These conveyor band means diverge in a fan-shaped manner in the entry region to distribute the supplied stream of containers to the individual lanes.
In the context of the present invention, the phrase "multi-track, densely packed stream of containers" means a stream of containers in which the containers are actually tightly packed in a plurality of tracks or rows, i.e. their peripheral surfaces rest against one another, or at least as a result of the construction of the transport means that convey this stream of containers, the possibility exists that the peripheral surfaces even of containers of different rows or tracks directly contact one another. In such a multi-track and densely packed stream of containers, the containers then have a honeycombed formation. This refers to a formation or arrangement in which the containers of respective adjacent rows or tracks are offset relative to one another by half of the diameter of the containers, i.e. in a direction transverse to the conveying direction, the containers form "short transverse rows" that form an angle of about 60.degree. with the conveying direction.
In the context of the present invention, "container rows that are separated from one another" refers to container rows that extend in the conveying direction, with the containers of each row being respectively accommodated by a lane, with the containers of a given lane being separated from the containers of an adjacent lane by separating elements, which can be formed, for example, by guide railings.
An arrangement of the aforementioned general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,234, and serves in particular to form, from a supplied stream of containers, the container rows required for a container packing machine. Unfortunately, this known arrangement has the drawback that the maximum capacity (number of converted containers per unit of time) that can be achieved therewith is often inadequate. This limitation of the output is due in particular to the very high conveying speed or speed of the conveyor belts, also at the entry region of the transition zone, at high outputs, in other words due to the fact that at high conveying speeds, a high collision speed of the containers results at the separating elements that are provided for the lane separation, and above a certain output or capacity this collision speed leads to destruction of the containers, or at least to disruptions of the container flow.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an arrangement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it is possible to provide a conversion at increased capacities in an impact-free and pressure-free manner.